


First Mistletoe Fic Ever

by PurplePenguin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, I guess it's fluff :/ but i tried to also make it legit so bear with, M/M, Mistletoe, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePenguin/pseuds/PurplePenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's up! There was no mistletoe fic and I haven't written in a long time but lol it's worth it. A lot of Mike analysing, being out of his comfort zone, not really OOC but the situation is a *little* stretched ;) hopefully it's not cliché bc I hate that. Good luck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mistletoe Fic Ever

Mike fell into step with Harvey as he swept around the corner from the Pearson-Hardman building doors, the splash of the water on his soles and the dirty snow against the kerb making him stuff his hands deep in the pockets of his warm coat. The bite of the air turned Harvey’s ears pink, and when Mike let out a breath he could see it in front of him.

It was December 21st, a Thursday. It wasn’t raining or snowing at the present time, and for that reason Mike had been able to convince Harvey to walk to the restaurant. Being in possession of an over-analytical and restless mind, Mike sometimes conducted experiments; this one being ‘to what extent can I implement my own habits into Harvey’s life’, dependent on how willing Harvey was to follow Mike’s menial suggestions and advice. Sometimes it was name-dropping movies and books he found interesting; sometimes it was teasing Harvey for intending to take a cab to a the company Christmas dinner on the off chance that it might rain, even though it was just a few blocks away. “Maybe your walking will inspire humility in your peers,” he had proclaimed, “Leading to a better future for Pearson-Hardman. Maybe the cold will freeze your hair that way and people will compliment you on it! Maybe someone will cough at you at it’ll boost your immune system!”

“Fat chance,” Harvey had said, but he grinned anyway and here they were, the heavy evening dulling the city sounds, one or two stars blinking above the smog. It was this relinquishing of control that both pleased and confused Mike – a sign of trust, but an entirely unnecessary one. Did Harvey like the idea of walking, or was he just indulging Mike? Was he stalling getting to the dinner, and would he rather be walking than at the dinner? When did Harvey start taking Mike’s whims into account?

“What are you thinking?” The question cut into Mike’s thought pattern and he was suddenly embarrassed.

“Betting with myself whether I can get Harold to hit on a girl at the bar tonight.”

“Where’s the difficulty in that? I will double your Christmas bonus if you get him to get a man’s number tonight.”

Taken aback, Mike paused on the sidewalk and laughed suddenly, his head tilted to the sky. “No way he’ll do that! And do I want to risk my bag of Reese’s Pieces to you? Which is what I was betting with, Mr Big Spender, I don’t have any Christmas bonuses to bestow on myself.”

“Sure he will. Have you seen Harold? He’d ask for Louis’ number for a bag of Reese’s Pieces.”

Mike almost doubled over laughing, and Harvey just stood there, delighted and triumphant. “That’s so mean!” Mike said as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. “It’s all talk though, Harvey – I’d like to see you coerce young Harold into a moonlit tryst with a male stranger.” They began walking again, and Mike considered how he felt curiously elated, the smile still ghosting his face.

“Please,” Harvey said, after a minute. “I would never wish such humiliation on an individual with such poor lots in life as to be called Harold.”

~

By the time they arrived in the bright glow of the reassuringly temperate restaurant, the party was in full swing. Associates and Tech-ies alike laughing and joking mingled on the bar stools and on various tables. Louis Litt himself, his full cheeks red and his eyes glassy, was telling a story in the centre of a small crowd of associates, and it was unclear whether they were laughing at him or at his narrative. A tuxedo-wearing jazz band swung on a small stage halfway down the room, their brass rich and deep, a quickening pulse beat out on the bass drum.

Mike grinned widely at Harvey as he shrugged out of his coat. “This is awesome! Do you see Louis over there? Maybe we should bet on his alcohol levels instead of Harold’s… Isn't he supposed to be entertaining the investors with you? I guess it works for you though, you might earn more favour with them.”

Harvey’s eyes lit up mischievously and his eyes crinkled. Mike watched his eyes sweep the room and find the new investors he had come to woo. “I don't need the juxtaposition of Louis’ whiskey consumption to make myself seem superior, Mike. Any impression I could possibly leave is impressive enough,” Harvey paused, then smirked at the Mike's sulky expression. “Although… It would be funny if-”

“Harvey, Mike, glad you decided to grace us finally with your presence.” Jessica appeared abruptly beside them and leveled her eyes with Harvey’s amusedly.

(Mike observed at this moment that, although Jessica was one of the few people in this world that Harvey could feel like he could let his guard down around, something about the timing of her appearance meant that his shoulders stilled the tiniest amount. Or maybe Mike was seeing things.)

“Mike decided that we were walking here tonight.” Mike looked at Harvey reproachfully for throwing him under the bus, and Harvey winked at Mike where Jessica couldn’t see.

“If your associate makes all your decisions for you, Harvey, I may have to demote you, and promote him to partner.”

Mike immediately stepped forward. "Thank you, Jessica, it really is an honour, I'm flattered."

The corners of her mouth twitched, and, absorbing Harvey’s indignation with an air of delight, Jessica straightened her back and gifted them a tolerant smile. “It's an open bar. Enjoy your night.”

As she strode away Harvey turned slowly back to Mike. “Keep sniggering and I will give you all the Smithson briefs to proof read.”

“Ok.”

“Twice and then you’ll have to summarise for the widow.”

“Sure.”

“And I want you to have double the amount of strategies for Coleman and Bairn that you have now by Wednesday.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Harvey gave Mike a look.

Mike smiled back at him. His stomach tightened slightly and not unpleasantly before Harvey turned away.

The room was decorated with 84 gold and red streamers; 42 gold and 42 red. A large fireplace dominated the end of the room with the dark leather couches, with 5 crystal bottles perched on it. There were low beams in the ceiling, the obvious remainder of the division of what was originally several smaller, though still large, open spaces, left for aesthetic purposes. The floor was made up of old, varnished wood, too many panels to count, but Mike was an admirer of the slight disorder of refurbished old buildings, and opened his mouth to murmur his appreciation to Harvey, when-

“Hey, look! Specter and Ross are under the mistletoe!”

Mike froze.

What?

His stomach twisted painfully.

His heart thudded.

With effort he managed to push some semblance of indifference onto his face.

He looked up. There was mistletoe there, alright. He couldn't believe this was happening.

“There is no reason for me to bow to silly tradition,” he heard Harvey say firmly. “Louis, move!”

“We all agreed,” said Rachel from somewhere to Mike’s left, her voice tight and unsteady from trying not to laugh, and Mike loved Rachel but in that moment he despised her. “It’s a house rule – they’ve put up mistletoe here since the 60s!”

“Rules are made to be broken,” said Harvey, somewhat less steadfast than before. This was a bad sign. Harvey must be shaken for Mike to be able to detect a crack in his poker face.

“I haven’t even had a drink,” Mike croaked, which he has to admit wasn’t his best defense to date. His boss turned startled eyes on him.

See, what Mike meant by ‘I haven’t even had a drink,’ was, ‘I haven’t even had a drink, it’s too early for this special kind of bullshit’. Unfortunately, as was obvious from someone forcing a blue shot into Mike’s hand and another person with a full liquor glass pushing forward, the crowd that had been drawn had interpreted his statement as ‘I haven’t even had a drink yet, how will I fulfil this obligation without liquid courage by my side?”

In his shocked state, this only occurred to Mike a split second after he had automatically downed the drink.

This was how he found himself standing, empty shot glass in hand, hit by the sudden realisation that all the people in front of him, peers and superiors and all, now believed that he had decided to lay a kiss on his boss, right there in front of all of them. The afore-mentioned boss stared at him, speechless.

The associates started whooping and clapping, and a few began to quietly chant, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

He wanted to assure Harvey that that wasn’t what he’d meant, but the words didn’t come to him, and the pressure of the crowd raised hairs all over his body, and he felt ill-at-ease and a little hysterical, and Harvey’s jaw was tense and his chest rose and fell with his breaths, and as the adrenaline kicked in and Mike began unconsciously steeling himself for the worst, Harvey’s nervous eyes flickered to Mike’s mouth and back.

A bolt of lightning shot through Mike’s chest.

He took one step. He took two steps.

They were the same height.

Harvey searched Mike’s face almost frantically.

He could see the lines at Harvey’s eyes and mouth and the curve of his upper lip-

Mike pressed his mouth to Harvey’s and felt it give, warm and stunned, and his eyes slipped shut. They felt like lips, and they were soft and slow. Mike felt like a giant ball of hot energy was growing in his chest. He became aware of his fingertips brushing the coat Harvey was still wearing. He could hear Harvey breathing, felt him push just a little bit back into Mike. This was Harvey, Harvey, who had made him laugh on the way here, Harvey, who existed in so many facets of Mike’s life. Harvey, who kissed Mike hesitantly with a hand wrapped loosely around his wrist…

Mike pulled back, and there was silence. His cheeks burned. He couldn’t speak.

One lone associate yelled “YES!”

Then suddenly everyone he could see was cheering or laughing. The white noise in Mike’s ears was replaced with chatter once again. The jazz band was mid-song, so perhaps they hadn’t stopped playing at all.

Mike was at a loss as to what to do next.

Was it better to face the music? Or better or skulk off in shame?

He decided to decide depending on Harvey’s reaction.

Mike turned to face Harvey again, trepidation filling him. They locked eyes, but the crack in Harvey’s poker face was gone and he was unreadable. Still slightly hysterical, Mike cracked a grin, and a vague look of amusement passed over Harvey’s face before he stepped around Mike and toward the bar. Not sure what he was expecting, Mike let himself be passed over into the hands of his crowing workmates, who all offered him their own drinks as a half-apology, half-congratulation.

“MIKE! My h-hic-hero! Boy, it took balls to do that! I bow to you, O ballsy one.”

“Alright, Harold?” Mike said amusedly, still reeling but content to shove his self-consciousness to the very back of his mind.

“He’s had a few,” chuckled another associate, Daniel. “We had a pool going.”

Mike laughed lightly and watched as Harold wobbled away toward another group of associates.

“Also-“ Daniel hesitated and Mike waved him on, “Don’t worry too much about, you know, that. There was plenty of gossip before you showed up. Rachel and Kyle got caught under the mistletoe together and I swear, she was this close to castrating him, before she decided to bargain and made him apologise to Louis for being the company douche, in exchange for a kiss!”

“And he did?” said Mike incredulously as Daniel nodded. “Wow. Wooow,” he laughed. “I wish I had been here to see that! Even just to see the disgust on Rachel’s face, oh man.”

“And Louis just ran with it, you know, started thanking Kyle for the admission and promised to, I dunno, ‘aid him on his journey to self-improvement’ or something, bear in mind that Louis had already had a few at this point-“ Daniel trailed off, smirking at Mike. “Anyway, there have been a whole bunch of people dubiously induced into bouts of kissing tonight. And I reckon Harvey’ll put any gossipers in their place with all the grunt work he can find.”

“Thanks man,” Mike said gratefully. “Although, I don’t think anyone will be letting us forget it anytime soon. Shit, that was crazy. Actually, shit. Shit, shit, fuck, I’m just- Oh, my god.” Mike buried his face in his hands and Daniel patted his back good-naturedly as Kyle and a girl named Sarah conga-lined past.

“Well, at the very least you’re in a great place to bury sorrows,” Daniel said as he indicated the bartender over with a wave. “Two whiskeys on the rocks for this champ here!” He announced. “Tonight, we toast to balls!”

~

It was just gone midnight and Harvey was sitting with the last of his investors, nursing a dark liquid in one of the bar’s more expensive-looking glasses. Mike was sitting with the five remaining associates, discussing Christmas plans and feeling vaguely bereft, as the room was large and quiet and the jazz musicians had long since gone home. It was warm and the six sat comfortably in a circle, half the room away from Harvey and the fireplace, on squishy couches. Mike had had a good time that evening, able to ignore the elephant in the room (by the fireplace, wearing a three-piece suit) enough to let his defenses drop. As expected, several associates had made fools of themselves and everyone had seemed to forget Mike and Harvey. However, even now, Mike felt a burst of nerves and a strong temptation to survey Harvey in his peripherals. Why was he even here? Nearly everyone had gone home. Rachel made a joke and he laughed along with everyone even though he hadn’t heard it.

He should go home.

“I might head off,” he said softly to the group, yawning. They all murmured their goodbyes, and wished him a Merry Christmas. Rachel got up to hug him, but didn’t offer to walk him out, which he was happy about. They smiled at each other, he gave a short wave to the group, and he walked to the door without a backward glance. He buttoned his coat and stepped out into the cold.

The cold was now much colder, given that it was 12:30am on the morning of December 22nd. Snow had started to gently fall, and Mike realized with slight annoyance that he would have to call the cab company, as this part of town wasn’t a centre for shopping or nightclubs and the only taxi he could see had just picked up a woman a block over. He ordered the cab, but couldn’t make himself walk back inside to wait for it. It would look strange. Mike didn’t focus too hard on his reasons for believing that.

His mind focused inwardly, Mike was startled when the restaurant door flew open suddenly.

“And thank you for having this conversation with me, Nathaniel, I know you’ve your wife to come home to.”

“Not at all, Harvey! Your marvelous conversation is well worth the extra hour,” tittered the gentleman. I shall look forward to seeing you at the next meeting – Merry Christmas, Harvey, and you too, Mike!”

“And you,” said Harvey back, and suddenly he was facing Mike.

Mike swallowed. “Hey. Waiting for my cab.”

Harvey nodded. “Long wait?”

“Yeah, actually, busy central must be holding him up.”

“Ah.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Actually, Mike, do you mind if I ride with you? I’ll cover the fare, it’d just be far quicker.”

“Oh, sure, of course!”

Another moment.

“Hey,” Harvey started, then stopped. Mike looked at him, pushing down his anticipation, but Harvey didn’t say anything else.

Mike sighed. “Harvey I’m sorry for going along with it. I should have followed your lead, and lawyered my way out of it like you were. I just- I kind of panicked!” he smiled briefly, bashfully, and Harvey looked a little more comfortable. Mike noticed that snowflakes had started to settle on his coat. His ears were pink again.

“Alright then.”

And after that, the tension should have dissipated. Mike should have found a companionable level of silence that he and Harvey could sit at, cementing the choice to never talk about tonight again. But that hot ball of energy had been born anew in his chest. He was standing, next to Harvey. He had touched Harvey’s lips, he had kissed them. He had kissed those lips, felt the wool of Harvey’s coat, and Harvey had kissed back…

It was then that Mike began swearing profusely in his head.

Holy mother of Jesus H. Christ, he wanted to kiss Harvey again. Right now, just the two of them. Once wasn’t enough, he wanted to do it again, and FUCK, was that a frightening revelation.

Just two feet away, and they were about to get in the same cab, and he was going to have to look at Harvey’s stupid face…

“Mike.”

Mike looked cautiously at Harvey.

“I-” Harvey stuttered to a stop again then looked angry at himself. “Fuck, Mike, it wasn’t that bad, alright? Right? I don’t mind, if you don’t mind.” He paused then swore again and scrubbed his neck. “That sounded far less bullshit in my head. What I mean is, I’m not a teenage girl. And, I don’t need to dance around the issue. I mean, I don’t need to- to- actually, you know what? Fuck it,” And Harvey stepped forward, held onto Mike’s coat and slanted their mouths together, his lips slightly cold but warming by the second, his body a long, delicious, forbidden line down Mike’s front.

Warmth flooded through the connection between where Mike’s lips moved against Harvey’s, his mind dazed, barely able to gather the thought to slide his hands around Harvey’s solid middle. Harvey’s hand moved to the back of Mike’s neck and his thumb traced down his hairline to his collar and back. His warm, wet mouth was on Mike’s mouth, and his tongue swiped against Mike’s tongue, then again. They stayed there, wrapped tightly together, until a short car horn sounded and they broke apart, surprised to see the taxi waiting there before them.

Mike and Harvey looked at each other.

Then Mike opened the door of the cab.

THE END


End file.
